Diamonds Aren't Forever
by Korlee
Summary: After Bella is pronounced dead, heartbroken Jacob angrily runs through the woods. On his raged run he bumps into a mysterious woman who is fighting vampires. Strangely, the woman, who is human, is wining against the leeches. Immediately, Jacob imprints on her. But will Jacob be in for more than his wolf soul can bargain for? To find out join in on the wist and turns of DAF. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Diamonds Aren't Forever

Chapter 1:

Glass flew from the frame of the door as it slammed back into its appropriate place. Storming down the front steps all Jacob was consumed with were the last moments that replayed in his head as the dead flat line rang in his hears that pronounced Bella dead.

His feet hit the dark dirt of the forest. He pushed past the urge to fall into sorrow and allow the tears to cascade down his face. Instead, he let it form into anger, feeding his beast within. Red devoured his vision as Jacob's body began to shake vigorously. The various bones of his body began to lengthen his flannel shirt and jeans were torn to shreds in the process. Jacob took in a deep breath welcoming the phase.

Jacob wasn't one to let anger determine his phasing, but under the circumstances he allowed it. He was not going to let the bloodsuckers that took his Bella away from, him much less his pack members, see him weak. Jacob Black, Alpha to the La Push pack was not weak.

Leah, his faithful Beta ran up beside him, her thoughts were full of concern. It was foreign for Leah to feel any emotion but hate. She truly cared for her Alpha.

Jacob snapped his jaws at her, a low growl vibrating through his muzzle, making it clear he wanted to be left alone.

Whimpering, Leah left his side hastily phasing back into her human form.

Jacob continued to weave through the trees planted in the thick forest surrounding Forks, letting his supernatural speed take control. Minutes passed as anger continued to fuel his sprint. Minutes soon turned into hours before he came to an abrupt stop.

The burning stench of vampire filled Jacobs nose causing disgust to once again rage through his veins. Another smell that was more pungent than that of the vampires also slipped into his nostrils. Hints of sand from the scolding deserts, salt from the bluest of oceans, and grass from the plushest of meadows, formed into one smell that delighted him.

Using the peaceful smell as a means to track the being behind it, he was lead to a different part of the woods that he had never ventured to. Curling his head around the edge of a tree he spotted a tall figure fighting with two bloodsuckers. For a moment he was frozen in bewilderment. Soon the feeling changed as he saw the six foot woman tear one of the leech's head off with her bare hands.

She was human or at least to an extent. She didn't reek like the bloodsuckers and no wolf could accomplish what she did in human form.

Running at an inhumane speed she flew after the dead vampires mate that was fleeing up a tree. The leech came flying down to hard floor of the forest with a bang. Jacob was utterly astonished.

The astonishment soon faded into concern as the battle heated up. The vampire had the woman in a head lock. Not an ounce of fright flitted across her face as the leech jerked her head to the side exposing her smooth neck. Without noticing the look upon her face that revealed she had been in this situation numerous times, Jacob dove in to the rescue of the helpless damsel.

Quickly, she slipped from the vampires grasp. Sensing the massive wolf hurtling towards her as a threat she grasped a gun from her side. Hastily, she aimed at Jacob's side squeezing the trigger.

Yelping Jacob fell to the ground immediately phasing back into his human form. His hands trembled as he gently tapped his side, desperately trying to find the bullet. Feeling the blood seeping down his side, Jacob located the small indention in his skin. Jacob winced in pain as he jerked from the startling sharp crack of the last vampire's head splitting from its body. Taking in a deep breath he fished for the bullet once more, realizing that his speedy healing would swallow the wound into the depths of his tissue. He could tell that the bullet was special because it was fired from a woman who was anything but ordinary.

"It's no use," a soft yet powerful voice stated. Jacob's eyes flitted up to the tall woman strutting over to him, a fire blazing with purple flame behind her. "I've never seen one like you before." She whispered, her eyes scanning over his body, studying him.

Her dark eyes met with Jacobs as she examined him. For that split second the whole world stopped for him. Gravity was no longer holding him to the earth. She was. All of the strings of his heart were released from the bitterness of losing whom he thought he loved and now tied to her. She was the one. His soul mate. His eternal love. His imprint.

The woman's eyes flowed down Jacob's body once more. She paused for a brief moment as a smirk drew up on her lips.

Noticing the reason for the look gracing her features, a lustful growl formed in the throat of Jacob. As the growl slipped past Jacobs lips the woman snapped her head back up to his. "If you haven't taken notice, you are temporarily paralyzed from the waist down. I can give you something to diminish the paralysis, but you have to promise not to flee from me. There's something about you that fascinates me." Jacob inwardly smiled to himself as knew the fascination wasn't fascination at all. It was the imprint tie.

"Can't you just take out the bullet?" he asked in a deep husky voice, giving her a soft smile. He was determined to real her in.

Retrieving a small object form her she bent down in front of the exposed Alpha. "I could but this is easier. Don't worry about the bullet. All will be taken care of, wound and all, if you eat this."

Taking the small object in his strong hands he dropped it into his mouth, hurriedly swallowing it. A wave of relief washed over him as the morsel did just as she said.

An ounce of revenge raged through Jacob as an idea to get her back was created in his head. Lunging up from his current position he tackled the woman who had slayed the two vampires. Knowing just where to hit her, he firmly locked his pearly white teeth into her neck. Using more strength then necessary, blood dripped from the wound that was now imprinted onto her skin.

A gut wrenching scream flew past her lips as pain surged through her body. Lifting her hand in a attempt to knock the hulking man off of her she froze as all the movement went numb in her body. She wanted to scream at him and demand she know what he did to her, but her attempts were futile.

Lifting the woman, that he yet did not know her name, from the ground, he tossed her over his shoulder with ease. Breaking into a sprint through the forest, back to his lonesome home full of his wolf pack at La Push, he was determined to know every aspect of the vampire slayer's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Slamming the ancient book across the mocha colored oval coffee table, Quil flipped through the delicate pages, finding the exact section that was needed to discover the origin of the woman who was knocked out in a few rooms down the hall.

"Who is she?" Leah demanded, focusing her eyes upon Jacob.

"That's what the book is for," Quil casually stated finding the exact page where the explanation began. "Here," he proudly proclaimed pressing his finger against the page.

Snatching the book from the table, the youngest wolf began to speak the antique words printed in a elegant font on the frail pages. "Oh, Romeo, Romeo. Where for art thou Romeo?" Seth mocked speaking in a high pitched voice with a simple high class accent. The pack rolled with laughter as Jacob sat starring upon his pack of idiots. "Alright. I'm done." Clearing his throat as if preparing for a speech the boy began again. "Known as a band of five brothers, The Hunters began in the beginning era of The Vampires. After the death of their father, mother, and sister the five sought out help. A local witch assisted them in their needs. She granted them immortalization, strength, and agility just as those of The Vampires. She bargained that the brothers end all the supernatural beings on the planet which she gave spell bound weapons so they could do so. The brothers themselves held a special key to success. The key is not known. The witch was killed by the ruler of the vampires, the Volturi. Once finding the weakness of the brothers they were ended just as quickly." Slamming the book shut Seth stated, "Well that's morbid. You're girlfriend is a dead species that is bound to die at the hands of the Volturi. The key of success will never be known! Supernatural beings will roam the earth forever! Whatever shall we do?" The young wolf laughed to himself before strutting out the door heading to the cliffs.

Hearing the ruffle of the sheets from the bedroom down the hall all of the wolves starred, waiting for the woman to emerge from the room. Jacob stared at the more revealing woman as she stormed down the hall. Her armory and guns had been traded for a pair of skinny cargo pants and a form fitting tank top.

"You," she spat at Jacob, pointing at him. He arose from the couch meeting her at the entry way of the living room. "What the hell did you do to me? You care to tell me what the fuck this is?" She demanded pointing at the fresh wound on her neck. The concerned Beta arose from her seat stepping in between Jacob and the fuming hunter. "Excuse me," she turned her focus on Leah. "If you don't mind, would you move?" Standing firmly the she wolf didn't budge. "This doesn't concern you!" Lifting her hands from her sides she forcefully pushed Leah out of her way.

A growl sharply rolled in Leah's throat. Snapping her head in Leah's direction the hunter stared at her in slight amusement and wonder. She loved a fight and wouldn't back down from one if challenged. Turning she barred her chest out and squared her feet welcoming the trembling she wolf to a brawl. Hastily, Embry and Quil were at Leah's side dragging her out into the backyard forest.

Turning back to Jacob she demanded, "Answer my questions." Harshly, she fiercely hit him across the face. He was completely unfazed. "That was for staring at me too long and being too slow to answer my question. Now please answer me. Or I'll be forced to torture it out of you."

He stared down again at the woman in front of him before letting out a loud laugh. Filling with rage she slammed the massive wolf onto the ground. He continued to laugh as she hit him across the chest. "This is pathetic. You do realize that I'm stronger than you?" he stated nonchalantly, throwing her over on the ground while hovering above her.

"I beg to differ," she dared. Proving the words she had spoken she managed to get him on his back again, her above him.

"Ya know," he began in a light hearted tone. "I could just bite you again." He smirked up at her, hoping she realized that the comment was playful rather than threatening.

Done with the petty game the fight had turned into she rose from the ground. She stared down at Jacob, something was held in her stare that he couldn't figure out. He silently hopefully thought to himself that she was softening to where she had began to like him.

"Don't think about running outside." Jacob instructed. "There are wolves on patrol and you definitely have set Leah off. Bad move. You don't want her on your bad side."

Grunting, she stormed back to the room she had been held captive in for the last hours. She flung the door shut. Expecting a slam, nothing was heard. Instead the door swung back open, revealing Jacob behind it.

"Alright. What do you want to know?" Jacob asked, expecting her to bombard him with a load of questions. Instead she stayed silent. The seconds lengthened before she spoke again.

"I'm going to shower." She stated, stripping the tank top from her body. "Should I tell your Leah that you're watching me get undressed."

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it. She likes you but you're in love with someone else."

"No. She's my Beta."

"Oh, a silly wolf pack thing." Laughing to herself she turned mumbling something under her breath. Little did she know that Jacob had caught her comment. As she strode to the bathroom, Jacob could see a tattoo that he hadn't noticed from before peaking from her jeans rim of her jeans and running all the way to her right hand.

"Nice tat." he commented before turning to leave the room.

Within a second she is in front of him staring at his eyes, "How can you see it?"

Not knowing how to answer her question he casually backed out of the door way. "Wait, what's your name?" he asked before leaving the room.

"If I tell you, Jacob, will you leave me be?"

"Only for a little while."

"It's Carson."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Her feet lightly touched the cold tile as she slid under the scolding stream of water coming from the shower above. Closing her eyes she could feel the presence of another with her. Yet she hadn't heard the door open. She dismissed the present feeling noticing that she was letting the white smile and cut arms of Jacob get in her head.

Facing the shower head she let the flow of water cascade down her face. Her body tensed as two burning hands ran across the front of her abdomen. Hastily, she turned around to find no one there. She could've swore that the touch she felt wasn't her imagination.

Turning around she saw Jacob standing in front of her. Without a moment's hesitations she rose her fist aiming for his head. In a second he disappeared, her fist coming in contact with the glass wall of the shower sending a crack through it.

She ended her shower abruptly, her feet soaking the small mat beneath them. Snatching a towel from the rack on the wall she firmly wrapped it around her dripping wet body.

A shiver ran down her warm spine as small gust of wind hit her body as she left the room she was held captive in. As she approached the small wolf planted on the couch playing video games, he noticed her presence but didn't acknowledge she was there. Staring at the boy who was still engrossed in the video game she cleared her throat to get his attention. His eyes twitched slightly, if it weren't for her supernatural abilities she wouldn't have saw it.

"Excuse me," Carson spoke, demanding his attention. Still he stared ahead at the TV.

"Yes?" Seth replied in a small voice.

"Will you please look at me." Her voice grew strong as she was desperate for acknowledgment. She was wanting respect.

"I'm not allowed." The young wolf knew if he took one glance at her, Jacob would have his head for lustfully looking at her.

She hesitated, not knowing how to reply to what the young boy had said. Hearing footsteps nearing she jerked her head to see who was approaching.

"Can I help you with anything?" Jacob asked, standing in the entry way to the small kitchen.

"Yes, I would like some clothes," she bluntly stated, lifting her chin at Jacob as if she were superior.

"There's a bunch in that room. Pick whatever you'd like. Anything else? You hungry?"

"No," she lied. She was not about to eat anything the half man half horse-like wolf had made. She trusted none.

As she left Jacob noticed more of the strange tattoo sliding down her damp leg from underneath the tiny towel she wore. Jacob pushed back the lustful thoughts that were sneaking into his mind. The sharp slam of the door to his room pulled any trace of sinful thoughts from his memory.

Plopping onto the bed a heavy sigh escaped her lips. Blankly she stared at the wall. Her thoughts began to attack her all at once. She hovered as close to the wall as she could, trying to find a sense of security. Sleep was what she desired most. The monstrous thoughts crawled out from the deep crevices of her mind consuming what little peaceful thoughts that had managed to escape from hell's grasp.

* * *

The dark ash swept away into the wind, diminishing from the icy cold, pale, marble hand. Taking in a deep breath the being became stunned with fear. His eyes scanned the mossy forest floor then up the shadowy bark of the trees. A burning ran through his body. Immediately, the being was gone from the scene.

Creamy glossed marble shone in the corridor dimly lit by candles. Pushing the heavy wooden doors open the royal clan sat before him. Not able to make words of what he had witnessed he extended his hand to Aro, the leader of the Volturi clan.

Aro creepily smiling back at him, grasping the man's neck. A swift jerk and loud crack later the boy lay dissembled upon the floor.

His eyes still a gateway to what was happening in the chamber.

A loud eerie laugh escaped Aro's lips. "Brothers and sister, we have a Hunter upon us. No other clan shall know of this monstrosity. It has already joined in alliance with the shape shifters near Forks, Washington. It won't be long until the Cullen's have agreed to help it with its' self proclaimed destiny. The Five came close. We must not stand for this monstrosity. We must end the Hunter species once and for all."

* * *

Gasping, Carson jolted from her position on the small bead. Placing a firm hand on her heaving chest she starred at the wall before her, trying to ease the result of the nightmare.

Peace would not come to her, for the nightmare was not a bad dream. It was real.

A warning to her end.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, my lovelies! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I would just like to thank all of the people who have supported this story! Thank you so much!I don't know how good this chapter will be... My confidence with writing is a bit low. But you are supposedly your own worst critic. I just can't seem to expand as I usually do. I'm sorry that this is short. Enjoy!

-Korlee

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Get up," she demanded, watching Jacob wither in pain from her means of waking the sleeping wolf.

"What?" He whined, grimacing up from his position on the couch that barley held the weight or suited the length of his body. "Haven't you heard the term let sleeping wolves lye?"

"It's dogs." She corrected looking down upon him for his ignorant statement. "Come on Jailer. I want to go outside. Being on house arrest I can't very well do that without your guidance."

"Did you compare being here like jail?"

"It is."

"How would you know what being in jail is like?"

Leaving his question unanswered she headed for the back door that headed for the woods. Stepping down onto the mossy floor she took inhaled the fresh air. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Jacob groggily walking down the stairs.

"How fast can you run?" She asked, staring at the straight path before her.

"I don't know. How fast can you run?"

Knowing she was faster she challenged him to a race. It would be an easy ploy for her escape.

The trees blurred as she passed. Her muscles burned with delight as she gained speed. A couple more feet and she'd be far enough ahead she could disappear from his grasp once and for all.

Before reaching the clearing she looked for any sign of Jacob. A smile spread across her lips in triumph that her plan had worked. Her smile quickly faded as a large rusty colored wolf flew into her path. His jaws snipped at her shirt, tearing it. Frozen in fear, Carson's vision blurred before her.

Jacob phased back into his human form, sliding on the shorts that had been strapped to his leg. He watched as Carson rose from her position on the grass, ready to reason with her.

Words that were coming from his lips immediately turned into a growl as Carson swung her fist into his stomach dragging brass claws across his skin. Blood slid down his abs, soaking into the rim of his pants.

Carson blankly stared in amazement as the wounds she had inflicted healed, a new patch of skin covering the marks. She fell out her haze as she saw Jacob advancing upon her. Her fist came into contact with Jacobs jaw. Yet she didn't receive the affect she was wanting.

She continued to hit him until he was on his knees, starring at the ground as blood dripped from his lip.

"Get up!" She yelled. "Fight me! Come on you coward! Be a man."

Shaking with anger, Jacob stood. Clutching the girl by the shoulders he flung her against the bark of a tree, pinning her there.

She yelped in anguish.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, staring in amazement at her. "Do you want me to hurt you?" He paused for a moment. "I won't do it. I won't let my inner beast get the better of me. I could snap you like a twig. I wouldn't dream of doing that though. Please Carson. You're safe here with me. I'm here to help you. Not to harm you. Now trust me." Pressing his spare hand on her tattoo peaking from the tear in her shirt he stated, "And stop this madness."

She froze as his hand slid across her tattoo. She snapped her eyes up to meet his gaze. For a moment she let her guard down and became mesmerized with the soft dark pools of Jacob's eyes.

Realizing the affect she was letting him have over her she immediately broke the hold. Irritated by the fact she had let him mesmerize her, she slammed her fist into his chiseled jaw. The crack of bone rang pleasantly in her ears as she turned and headed back to the house with a triumphant smirk crossing her lips.


End file.
